Just a Dream
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Lexi has a nightmare about a certain Were-Rider and their old Boyfriend/Girlfriend relationship sending her down memory lane which leads her to sleep in a certains someones room. WhitefangXLexi


"**When I left Corey for Ace, I was in a blind rage, I couldn't think straight because I caught him with my enemy Kelly, but now I realise it was a setup and I screwed up my chance to forgive him, now I'm haunted by that vision of me and him now I'm gonna tell my story and how my love for Corey was "Just a Dream" which had come true but died miserably. **

I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who he comes back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

**Lexi wakes up one night in a panic before he looks to his side and realizes no one is beside and begins to cry **

"**I wish I had forgiven you Corey, but I was so soaked in embarresment and rage I didn't hear you out"**  
I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now he found his a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See his handsome face run his fingers through my hair.  
**"Lexi, I would never do anything to hurt you" Whitefang says reassuring Lexi while at the prom**  
My lover, my life. My man, my Husband.  
he left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.  
**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME COREY!"**

"**LEXI I WAS SET UP, KELLY TRICKED ME!"**

**The couple were seen by Ace arguing about Corey kissing Kelly being a set-up when it was but Lexi wasn't haven't any of it as she gave him an almighty slap which sent Whitefang to the floor.**  
I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who he comes back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

**During the freshman year Lexi and Ace are taking a cruise round Acmetropilis when a stranger walks in front of them.**  
When I be ridin Ace I swear I see his face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope he notice he's the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss him when will I learn?  
**Lexi tosses and turns in bed at night in her home thinking of Whitefang assh sat up screaming.**  
Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, he was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin he'd pick up the phone.  
But he made a decision that he wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.  
**Lexi is sat at a bar in southern Acmetropilis drinking her troubles away, she takes one look at her phone and cries into her beer**  
And I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who he comes back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

"**Lexi you can't keep sobbing over the guy, he's long gone, just move on, you got Ace now and he wants your hand in marriage today" One of Lexi's friends say as Lexi wipes her eyes**

"**Your right Kate, Maybe Corey has forgotten me after all and moved on".**  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
**"I know that fedora anywhere!" Ace says as the hand picks it up**

"**COREY, YOU'RE BACK!" Ace shouts as he hugs his bestfriend and lets Lexi kiss him. **  
I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who he comes back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
**"I'd never give up on you babe" Lexi whispers in Whitefang's ear as he whispers back"**

"**Me neither Lex, Me neither".**  
And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

**Back in the present Lexi knocks on the one door she hopes will open as Whitefang steps out of his room**

"**Lex, it's 2am, whats the matter?" Whitefang asks groggily but is cut short with a kiss to the lips from Lexi**

"**I was thinkin about us, and how I acted wrong when you were trying to explain and I wanted to say sorry" Lexi says shocking Whitefang**

"**Can I sleep with you tonight Corey, I had a bad dream" Lexi even added puppy eyes to try and get Whitefang to agree with**

"**Well consider this a sweet dream" Whitefang says as he lets Lexi in as she gets under the covers and snuggles Whitefang when he gets in the bed**

"**Goodnight Lexi" **

"**Night to you too Corey" as they let sleep take over, Whitefang and Lexi fell asleep in ech others arms all through the night.**


End file.
